The subject matter described herein relates to receptacle cage members for pluggable modules having locating features.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle connector assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and a communication connector of the receptacle connector assembly. As one example, a known receptacle connector assembly includes a cage member that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable transceiver. The receptacle connector assembly includes an elongated cavity that extends between an opening of the cavity and an electrical connector that is disposed within the cavity and mounted to the circuit board. The pluggable module is inserted through the opening and advanced toward the communication connector in the cavity. The bottom wall of the cage member is used to guide the pluggable module along the module cavity to the communication connector, and thus needs to be properly positioned relative to the circuit board and the communication connector to ensure proper mating of the pluggable module with the communication connector.
One challenge often encountered in the design of the pluggable module and receptacle connector assembly is the containment and management of electromagnetic interference (EMI), which negatively affects module/system electrical performance. The walls of the cage member are typically stamped and formed walls having features stamped therein. Openings are formed from the stamping process. The openings define EMI leakage areas. Some openings in the cage walls are too large to effectively manage EMI containment, particularly at high frequency operation. For instance, press-fit pins formed in the cage walls have large openings associated therewith, either from the pins being stamped out of the walls or the walls having clearance slots to allow the pins to pass through the wall. The clearance slots are usually long enough to receive the pins and standoff portions defined along the pins that are used to position the cage member relative to the circuit board. The standoffs are defined by shoulders formed along the pins that are wider than the compliant portions of the press-fit pins. The standoffs pass through the slots in the wall, such as the bottom wall, to engage the circuit board. The slots are oversized to receive the standoffs, causing an EMI leakage area in the bottom wall.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cage member having improved EMI shielding for the pluggable modules of the communication system.